


You started this.

by alby_mangroves



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, BAMF Women, Drawing, F/M, Flirting, Have you marathoned Aliens this month?, if not- what are you doing with your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Show me everything.





	You started this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thigmotaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thigmotaxis/gifts).



> A ~~really long~~ while ago ~~I'm sorry for the wait!~~ , the lovely Thigmotaxis was the first to correctly guess what the continuity error was [ in this picture](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/159675868689/m-i-s-s-i-n-g-james-buchanan-barnes-last-seen), and won a piece of art from me. I asked for some prompts and got an absolute smorgasboard, it was so hard to choose! I hope you're happy with what I chose in the end, because Ripley & Hicks flirting over that pulse rifle is one of the all-time greats for me. I only wish they'd gotten [their moment in Alien 5](http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/films/news/alien-5-alien-covenant-sigourney-weaver-ripley-release-date-is-it-happening-neill-blomkamp-ridley-a7542936.html). I still live in hope because I'm hopeless like that.
> 
> Thanks to CAPRBB slack for helping with the art beta ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/168142062129/you-started-this-show-me-everything-for) **


End file.
